


Ветви и корни

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [4]
Category: The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Два дерева.
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Sammy Navon
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ветви и корни

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «ссора»

Сэм понимает: ударить Ари было идиотской идеей. Понимает, что они оба вели себя как идиоты. И что только на них нашло в той кутузке… Впрочем, он знает, что нашло на него, но себе не признается. К тому же это были разные сорта идиотизма. Радостный – у Ари. Тот просто петушился, как обычно, и не думал, что его могут услышать. И темный, накатывающий слезами – у него самого. Сэм вмазал Ари так бессмысленно – своими обрубками пальцев, похожими на сучки. Его руки давно как сухие ветви, которые никогда уже не будут плодоносить. Он не увидит эти самые пресловутые плоды рук своих. Потому что бросает все и идет за Ари. Каждый раз.

Сухое дерево в эфиопской пустыне тоже тянуло к ним почерневшие пальцы. Съежившаяся под ним девочка, ее дреды – обугленные ветви. Здесь ничего уже не оживет. И сама девочка – засохшая ветвь, ее уносит течением. 

Ари младше него на какие-то девять лет. Но он как Антей, питающийся силой земли. Статный, как античный герой. Бьешь его – а весь в крови оказываешься сам. Словно избил сам себя, замороченный наваждением.

Какие бы глупости Ари ни делал, все ему сходит с рук. Все вокруг цветет и плодоносит. В заброшенный нелепый отель ломятся туристы. Это будто из книжки. Будто ночью приходил Гэндальф и начертил на двери руну. И наутро тут как тут целый автобус японских гномов. 

Вокруг все равно пустыня и смерть. Ни одного деревца. Но, если нырнуть, под водой колышутся водоросли, а их группа с аквалангами – будто русалочье племя, плывущее по своим делам. Здесь можно ненадолго спрятаться и забыть о завтрашнем дне. Только об Ари разве забудешь? 

Ари умеет разговаривать с детьми и рыбами в море, с друзьями и врагами. Часто они говорят в ответ: «Ты псих», но почему-то в конце концов все выходит так, как хотел он.

Они врываются на старый заброшенный аэродром, ворота вдребезги. Сэму кажется – они бы и взлетели сейчас вот так, не дожидаясь самолета. Просто разогнались бы посильнее, Ари ударил бы от души по приборной доске, автобус плюнул бы выхлопом и оттолкнулся колесами от земли.

Но все-таки приходится лихорадочно метаться по летному полю, отсчитывая секунды. 

А вот дереву посреди взлетной полосы совсем на них наплевать. Оно стоит себе спокойно, лишь слегка пошевеливая листьями. Здоровое и крепкое, питающееся силой земли, уверенное в своей правоте. Люди придут и уйдут, их дереву не видно, как нам не видны прохожие на первых дагерротипах с огромной выдержкой, лишь неподвижные объекты остались там навечно. 

Но дерево еще не знает, кто вторгся в его мир. Даже если бы боевые слоны сейчас снова пришли из Карфагена, который как раз под боком, это не было бы для него настолько сокрушительным.

Ари просто говорит ему – отойди! Дерево сначала молчит, потом отвечает: «Ты псих!» – и, осторожно переступая корнями, все-таки отодвигается в сторону. Замершее было время снова летит, зависшая в воздухе пуля тщится найти цель, самолет ревет моторами, Абдель Ахмед матерится, потрясая бесполезным автоматом. 

Ари опускается на пол того, что недавно было салоном самолета, и устало улыбается. Сэм не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

  


* * *

  


На плантациях Израиля зреют самые сладкие в мире апельсины, Яффо. Крупный овальный плод, только что сорванный с ветки, идеально ложится в сложенные лодочкой ладони. Даже если эти руки не пощадила жизнь. Можно представить, что с ними все нормально, и, забыв о прошлом, протянуть апельсин. 

В бороде у Ари сверкает на солнце рыжая капля – так, что слепит глаза.


End file.
